powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet 19: Ramses, the Great
Name: 'Ramses '''Aliases: '''The King in Red, the Golden One, The Son of God, The Benevolent Ruler, The Kindly Patriarch, God-King of the Universe, The Pyramidion '''Age: '''Unknown '''Species: '''Unknown (according to his people, he is of "divine" origin) '''Powers: '''Psionic Manipulation (Ultimate level Telekinesis, Ultimate level telepathy, Reality warping), Cosmic Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Magic (Mathematics Manipulation, Remaking, Mathematical Error) '''Abilities/Skills: 'Living Anomaly, Social Magnetism, Unnatural Presence, Humanoid Abomination 'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil (Possibly Blue and Orange Morality) '''Affiliations: '''Himself, New Egypt, The Pyramid '''Motto: '"Perfection lies in true nothingness." 'Quotes: '"The stars were right when I was born. I have always known that this reality is wrong, an imperfect shadow of that which came before. This sight was given to me for a reason, and thus I will serve the will of the Starspawned Gods as their mouthpiece, their host. All of reality will know the greatness of the Supreme Lord." "What is this omniverse? Nothing. Meaningless. Imperfect. Even the greatest power of this world is nothing to the incomprehensible perfection of the Abyss. Sacrifice yourselves to it. Immerse yourselves in the nothing, for it is the true way. Existence has never been meant to happen, and thus we must restore the natural order. Join me, brothers and sisters. Together, we will dispel the lie that is the omniverse." "Do you not suffer? Do you not hunger and want? Are you not affected by the burdens of need, by sentience, by consciousness? There is no need in the Abyss. There is no want or burden, just perfect nothingness. Destruction, you may think; existential horror, you may cry. But that's a trap, a mechanism put into your very soul to keep you from destroying this lie. Hand in hand, we must walk. We must walk...to the frontier of destruction." 'Theme: 'Cthulhu '''Occupations: '''Universe Ruler, Pharaoh, Cult Leader, Messiah, Possible Avatar of the Starspawned Lords '''Archetypes: Dark Messiah, Noble Demon, Villain With Good Publicity, Pragmatic Villainy, The Disciples of Zixx-Ablegathothachautl, Straw Nihilist, Physical God, When The Planets Align '''Origin Story: '''The stars were right that night. The day the Jule Revolution began in 2504 is the day that Ramses was born. His mother was a notorious anarchist, and his father was a general that worked for the corrupt Pharaoh, Amenhotep. Ramses grew up unnaturally fast, maturing mentally and physically to adulthood in ten years, and stopping just at his prime. During adulthood, Ramses used his strange powers to completely crush the tyrannical government and save New Egypt from the Totalitarian rule of Amenhotep. Due to his immense power and seeming total benevolence towards his people, it wasn't long before he was worshipped as a god. They saw Ramses as an avatar of Ra, and Ramses used this influence over the people to create his own pharaoh-based government. He taught the people of "the Starspawned Gods", and told them that reality wasn't real. His nihilistic teachings spread quickly due to his influence, and then he became a savior figure against the "tyrannies of existence". New Egypt expanded to encompass the entire universe, becoming the epitome of technological advancement. Ramses' virtual benevolence towards his people led them to worship him as a god, and as subjects to a god, they did his bidding...they sacrificed their children to the stars above. They harmed themselves, channeling their pain into their "imago", their vision of the Abyss...they destroyed those who dared rebel against Zixx-Ablegathohachuatl, devouring their corpses and destroying their souls with horrible machines made by Ramses. Base of Operations: Ramses, New Egypt The Black Walkers: Category:Blog posts